1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the placement of granular materials and more specifically, to an Improved Apparatus and Method for Moving and Placing Granulate.
2. Description of Related Art
Sand, gravel and rock are used in a variety of applications for the construction industry. From aggregate base for concrete slabs, to back fill for retaining walls, granular materials, or granulates, are probably the most widely used substance, outside of concrete, in the construction industry. What has been a common problem has been moving the granulate from place to place when a dump truck and/or cranes and mechanical shovels do not have easy access.
Another application, namely the construction of concrete flatwork (slabs on grade and the like) typically require a 2- to 6-inch layer of sand, gravel or other granular material underneath a concrete slab. In these applications, a vapor barrier is often required in order to provide moisture protection. The material of choice for vapor barriers is typically of a size and material that is job-site-specific, and therefore delivered directly from the vendor to a location adjacent to the flatwork in progress. Since the vapor barrier and subsequent granulate installation are the final steps preceding the actual concrete pouring, they are not completed until all other mechanical, electrical lines and footing reinforcement bars have been installed. As such, heavy equipment cannot be driven over the pad (and lines and bars) because the lines and bars (and vapor barrier) would be disturbed. Because of this restriction, the granulate has heretofore been applied manually with wheelbarrows and shovels.
Furthermore, the process of concrete flatwork usually involves the installation of a perimeter forms for the slab (i.e. within which the concrete would be poured). These perimeter forms also interfere with the use of heavy equipment to load the granulate into the pad. What is needed is a device and method that permits the transfer of granulate into a concrete flatwork pad without disturbing the mechanical and electrical lines, the reinforcing bars, the vapor barrier or the perimeter forms.
A number of improvements have been made to mechanisms for the pumping sand and gravel. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,774, which is owned by the same entity that owns this application. That patent discloses a system that, among other things has a screw type auger that has an upward inclination and creates a constant even stream of gravel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,774 is hereby incorporated herein as set forth here, and at length. However, even this invention as disclosed herein has certain deficiencies.
An on going problem experienced by systems used for placing flowable material, in particular materials like sand and gravel, is the extreme wear and tear these abrasive materials cause to these systems. These abrasive materials rapidly break down and even destroy the parts of the handling systems. Additionally, even with various improvements a significant amount of inefficiencies exist in currently available systems. Leaks caused by the wear and tear of various parts of the system reduce significantly the operational characteristics of these systems. Additionally, problems still exist and significant improvements can still be made to improve the operational characteristics of these systems. Thus, it is a further object of the improved version of the present invention to achieve a significant increase in the efficiencies of the system and reduce occurrence and frequency of equipment break.